Cycloid
is a cyclops-like Bakugan equipped with a large hammer made of stone. In the anime, he is the Guardian Bakugan of Billy Gilbert. Information Bakugan.com Cycloid is a titan-like beast. He is incredibly strong, tough and eager for the fight. He has a single terrifying eye with a short deadly horn on his forehead and two vampire-like teeth. He finds humans both confusing and amusing.http://web.archive.org/web/20170707184233/http://www.bakugan.com:80/products/bakugan?page=4 Bakugan Official Handbook This is one eye-normous Bakugan! The colossal Cycloid carries a huge hammer in his right hand. When Cycloid swings its hammer, brace yourself. This powerful Bakugan packs quite a wallop.Bakugan Official Handbook, page 45 Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Just like the legendary monster Cyclops, Cycloid has one lone eye in the middle of his forehead. He's also a gigantic brute with super strength. Cycloid attacks with the horn on his head and his large club. This big brute is always up for battle!Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook, page 15 Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Cycloid was found by Billy near the center of Bakugan Valley. Their debut was marked by a victory against another Subterra Brawler, Julie Makimoto.A Perfect Match He and Billy are later tasked by Masquerade to defeat Dan Kuso.The Story of Vestroia After they and the rest of the Top Brawlers ambush the Battle Brawlers, they lose to Shun and Julie.Duel in the Desert Billy and Cycloid get a rematch with Julie in Germany, though as they are about to send Gorem to the Doom Dimension, Billy has a change of heart and removes the Doom Card, and later quits Masquerade's team.Julie Plays "Hard Brawl" After a loss to Masquerade, Cycloid is sent to the Doom Dimension.Doom Dimension or Bust Eventually The Top Brawlers are all reunited with their respective Bakugan. Cycloid is later teamed up with Gorem to fight against RabeederGround Control to Major Dan, and then TricloidHere's Mud In Your Eye, successfully defeating both of them. He also helps the Brawlers battle against Centorrior and Druman.The Good, The Bad & The BakuganThe Final Brawl ; Ability Cards * Right Giganti (Japanese version: Right Gigant): Adds 100 Gs to Cycloid. * Left Giganti (Smackdown, Sinister Smash, Japanese version: Left Gigant): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Stare Down (Stared Evil Eye, Japanese verison: Stared Eyes): Subtracts 50 Gs from every opponent Bakugan in the Stare Down perimeter. It also allows Cycloid to see hidden Bakugan (for example Bakugan has hidden underground). * Grand Slide: Moves the opponent's Gate Card to anywhere on the field and allows Cycloid to attack if there is a Bakugan on the card. (Standard Subterra Ability) * Copycat: Copies the opponent's ability. (Standard Subterra Ability) Bakugan: New Vestroia Cycloid's power level is increased to 500 Gs upon returning to New Vestroia. He partners with Hammer Gorem against Ace's Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly in the newly completed Bakugan Interspace virtual chamber. Ace manages to defeat him and Hammer Gorem despite the odds.Virtual Insanity ; Ability Cards * Boom Hammer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Gigantic Hammer: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Cycloid. * Skeet Punch: Adds 400 Gs to Cycloid. * Rocky Punch: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Stealth Swing: Reflects the opponent's ability. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Right Giganti: Adds 200 Gs to Cycloid. Physical Game Availability North America A Darkus version comes with 390, 510, 540, or 570 Gs, a Haos version comes with 250 Gs, a Ventus version comes with 350, 450, 550, or 580 Gs, and a Clear version comes with 510 Gs. Japan In Japan, the Subterra version in BCV-03 comes with 400 Gs or 440 Gs. Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers Cycloid is available in the video game Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Subterra Cycloid is unlocked after winning a tag battle with Julie as your partner. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer Cycloid is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Subterra Cycloid is unlocked after beating Arena 10. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Cycloid does not make an actual appearance but is a possible figure in the Collector's Edition of the game. Trivia *He is one of the 2 non-Aquos Bakugan in the anime who have an animated mouth, the other being Aranaut. *In the video game, his Ability Card is misspelled Right Giganto, instead of Right Giganti. *In ball form, his feet are switched and face front from back instead of left and right. References Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Villains